Lo que nos separa
by Sakura Saotome Haddok
Summary: habia dos poderosas familias: la tendo y la saotome. esta última acaba en banca rota, y obligan a su hijo, ranma, a casarse con una princesa china, Shampoo, pero él no siente nada hacia ella, él ama a la pequeña de las tendo pero no podrá hacer nada RxA
1. la noticia

_"nuestro amor frustrado... tu te casas... y yo me quedo sufriendo en una esquina" pienso yo "nuestro amor frustrado... yo me caso... y no te tengo a mi lado..." piensas tu _

En la época de Inuyasha...

Akane Tendo, la menor de las tres hermanas de la gran familia tendo, caminaba inquieta hacia la puerta del enorme palacio. Su familia había pertenecido a la nobleza y era rica de nacimiento, Akane Tendo, era una princesita de papá bastante particular. Sus dos hermanas, ya casadas, la venían a ver muy de vez en cuando. Ella se sentía sola en esa enorme mansión, que para todos era un tesoro arquitectónico y artístico, pero para ella una jaula. Su hermana mayor Nabiki, la mediana de las Tendo, estaba ayudando a su marido, el poderoso comerciante Tatewaki Kuno, en un viaje. La mayor de las tres, Kasumi, se encontraba en uno de los enormes palacios de las afueras con su marido, un noble llamado Tofu.

Akane llegó a la entrada y le sonrió a los sirvientes que se reunian en ésta para recibir a la familia Saotome junto a la chica. La familia Saotome era una familia noble poderosa y rica que era bastante amiga de la Tendo. Los dos cabezas de familia, Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome, eran amigos de la infancia, a su vez Nodoka Saotome y la señora Tendo habían sido buenas amigas. Los Saotome habían visto crecer a las hermanas y las habían querido mucho, y los dos hijos de la pareja se habían criado junto a la pequeña Tendo. Ella había sido muy amiga de la pequeña Saotome, Rnako, pero no podía soportar al hermano mayor de ésta.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró Ranko, una chica de la misa edad que Akane, 15 años, pelirroja, con el pelo rizado por los hombros, y los ojos azules. Akane vio a su amiga y corrió a abrazarla mientras ésta la sonreía con todo su amor. Pero entonces entró él. Ranma Saotome. Aquel muchacho de 17 años, alto, musculoso "el rey de los artistas marciales", se quedó mirando a aquella chica apreciando los cambios de la pequeña peliazul. Realmente vio como sus curvas se habían profundizado, su pelo azul crecido un par de centímetros y le habían crecido los pechos de manera considerable.

Akane miró con desprecio a aquel muchacho, pero en realidad estaba feliz, una felicidad contenida por el orgullo. El muchacho había crecido en altura, su pelo negro recojido en una trenza se veía mas brillante y sus ojos azules era mas profundos. Sintió que, bajo una máscara aparentemente indiferente, una sonrisa surcó su rostro al ver de nuevo al chico. Áquel que había sido el dueño de su corazón desde hace tiempo…

Ranko no pudo ignorar el intercambio visual que mantenían su hermano y la joven Tendo. A pesar de ser un año menor que su hermano, aquella niña era una excelente artista marcial, superando a su hermano en velocidad, pero no en fuerza, la joven Saotome, era sin duda, la mejor artista marcial femeninda de todo Japón. A pesar de su edad, la joven tenía un físico expléndido, su cuerpo era perfecto y era una chica con una personalidad bastante similar a la de su hermano, pero por alguna razón, ella si conseguía ser amiga de Akane, a diferencia de él que sólo conseguía irritarla.

Akane miró por última vez los profundos ojos del muchacho.

-Ranko, hay que ver que cada día estas más bonita, que envidia mas grande.-dijo sonriendo a su amiga

-yo? Akane tú eres tan modesta. Te miras alguna vez al espejo? Debes de ser la mas guapa de este palacio

-ahora que has llegado tú lo dudo mucho, ranko…

-jaja –rio la pelirroja

-no estoy de acuerdo con eso –dijo una voz en la entrada de la casa. Genma saotome, el padre de los recién llegados, entró en la casa seguido de su esposa y su amigo Soun Tendo- mi niña no es una flor, más bien un árbol cabezota y testarudo- replicó con cariño besando el pelo de su hija.

-entonces tenemos una ganadora- añadió Ranma señalando indirectamente a la peliazul que se sonrojaba. – Tendo, has cambiado mucho

- no tanto como tú joven Saotome, pareces más maduro… pero las apariencias engañan- contestó ella- Ranko, amiga, te enseñaré tu habitación. Pedí al servicio que instalaran tus cosas en la habitación mas cercana a la mia.

Las dos jóvenes fueron a la habitación de Ranko. Akane se puso su nuevo kimono color vino tinto, era japones y estaba hecho de las mejores telas posibles. Era corto por la rodilla y tenía unos preciosos dibujos de flores de jazmín decorándolo. Ranko admiró la belleza de la prenda y le mostró a akane lo que ella se pondría para dormir. Se puso un kimono estilo chino maravilloso, rojo, por encima de la rodilla y de seda. Akane pudo ver más marcadas las curvas de la hermosa jovencita, que lucía aquel kimono chino como una diosa.

-ranko, será posible? Con lo bonita que te ves, es casi una crueldad ponerte eso solo para dormir. Si vas a alguna fiesta vestida así, los pretendientes se te tirarían encima –rió akane

-no me imagino el hecho de ir a alguna fiesta con algo por encima de los tobillos –continuó Ranko divertida por la ocurrencia de su amiga- hablando de prometidos. Akane, tu debes pensar que soy tonta, si crees que no me soy cuenta de cómo miras a mi hermano. Si supieras lo nervioso que estaba el pobre por verte, se puso a temblar solo con oir que veníamos

-mas que gustarle, al parecer la idea de verme le dio miedo –sonrió- yo tambien estaba nerviosa… tu sabes que tu hermano no me soporta ni que yo le soporto a él, pero… creo que…

-se que te gusta… y sé que tu a él tambien, por eso vengo a decirte algo muy importante… akane no te lo vas a creer pero mi hermano esta enamorado de ti. Pero… no es capaz de decirtelo

-tienes razón, no me lo creo. Ranma nunca se enamoraría de alguien como yo. Siempre se queja de lo que hago, y nunca ha apreciado como soy

-akane, esa es su manera de demostrarte su amo…

-de todos modos, de donde sacaste esa joya de traje? Debió de salirte muy caro, es el kimono chino mas bonito que he visto en mi vida. Nunca vi una seda mas suave, ni unos colores tan profundos.

-ahí reside el problema. Me lo han regalado.

-¡Qué bien! ¿quién?

-…-miró hacia otro lado, incómoda, y dijo con los ojos cerrados- la prometida de ranma, Shampoo

-¿pro…metida?

-mi familia casi se queda en banca rota, y como mi padre se niega a vender nuestros bienes, ha obligado a ranma a casarse con esa princesa china.

-¿y… por qué no con… migo? Mi familia está adinerada y… todos somos conocidos… no sería tan raro.

- porque ella es princesa, akane, pero ranma no la… -akane se levantó del suelo

-no pasa nada, Ranko, yo… -miró hacia otro lado- no es mi problema

-¡pero akane!

-no, ranko –dijo akane, inquieta- es tu familia, no la mia, es tu hermano y no mi… novio ni nada por el estilo. Si él desea casarse con ella, no es cosa mia, ni pienso meterme en el asunto. Es mentira, ranma no se enamoriaría jamás de mi…- miró hacia su amiga de nuevo- ranma saotome lucha por lo que quiere, y si… si me quiere a mi, debería haber luchado por cancelar ese matrimonio…

-a… akane –dijo ranko, sofocada

-buenas noches, ranko, amiga mia –le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga antes de irse.- te queda genial ese kimono! –añadió desde la puerta quiñando el ojo, para después cerrarla, dejando dentro de la sala a una preocupada Ranko. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y susurró- él nunca ha luchado por mi…

akane se tumbó en la gran cama que había en el centro de su habitación. Pensó en ranma y en lo que ranko le acababa de contar. Todavía no se lo creía… ¿ranma?¿casado? sintió una punzada de dolor en le corazón… ¿celos? Lo dudo. Una tendo NO tiene celos. Pero… ¿entonces qué era esa desagradable sensación que tenía en el pecho…? ¿por qué…?

Ya era madrugada y ella sabía que pasaría toda la noche en vela, así que fue a pasear por los jardines de su casa, aquellos preciosos jardines de cerezos japoneses… y de paso visitar su pequeño dojo. Akane adoraba aquel lugar porque ahí podía relajarse. Era la parte más humilde de la casa, el único lugar en el que no se sentía atrapada, el más pequeño… el más querido.

Caminaba con su hermoso kimono, atravesó el pequeño puentecillo que había sobre el estanque. No se dio cuenta de que una de las mangas del kimono se le había caído y que tenía el hombro al descubierto. Se adentró en un sin fin de cerezos, que con sus flores acariciaban la blanca piel de la japonesa. Olía a noche, y aquel olor no era para nada malo, de hecho le encantaba. Oir los grillos, respirar ese aroma, disfrutar del roce de las flores y de su belleza… todo era perfecto.

Pudo ver el pequeño tejado del dojo entre las copas de los árboles. Era de madera… tan bonito. Le sonrió, y alijeró el paso a medida que se acercaba. Estaba ya junto al edificio, acarició la madera con cariño, y subió los pequeños escalones. Mientras entraba rozó las paredes con la yema de los dedos. Se sentó sobre el suelo de madera y miró al techo, pensando en todo… en Ranma…

Escuchó un ruido en la entrada del dojo… miró hacia el lugar

-¿Ranma…?

Fin capitulo 1

-nota autora-

Sakura- este lo he escrito sola, y va dedicado a mi hermanaa! TeeQQ un montonazo lo sabes? sé que te hacía ilu lo de una historia con los personajes de ranma que no tuviera nada que ver con la historia de verdad... y aquii la tienes!... bueno... solo digo... he subido un montón de mi fanfic "Viviendo lo mismo" y ni un solo comentario! una depre... pero al mal tiempo buena cara. el otro fic tiene mas aventura que romance, y admitoo que con lo del nuevo personaje acaba rallando, pero este lo he puesto únicamente para que haya lio, celos y muuucho amor! xDD pues esoo!

comentad!


	2. el amor

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi ;)**

_Aquellas palabras que pierden significado… cuando no las dicen con el corazón en mano_

-¿ranma…?

-perdona, akane no sabía que estabas despierta… ¿no puedes dormir? –dijo curioso, sentándose junto a ella

-podríamos decir que he tenido una clase de… mal sueño

-espero que… estés mejor –susurró él, mirando a la chica, como si quisiera memorizar su rostro, como si estuviera intentando perderse en sus ojos

-y tú? Porque estás aquí?- preguntó, aunque, la verdad, no le interesaba

-yo… no podía dormir… -respodió, nervioso. Pero akane estaba demasiado ocupada, pensando en su conversación con ranko, que aquel nerviosismo pasó desapercibido.

-em…- estuvieron un rato en silencio. Al fin, la joven decidió meterse en terreno peligroso. – me enteré… ranko me dijo… que te casas con una princesa china –miró hacia la derecha, incómoda, intentando evitar la mirada del chico.

-eh… -ranma hizo lo mismo, rojo como un tomate. Se dio cuenta de que la chica hablaba en serio y su pulso se aceleró. – yo… no deseo estar al lado de… ella.

- ya… -akane dijo esto sin ganas, como si realmente no le fuera la cosa. Pero en el fondo, notaba como su corazón sangraba.- pero apuesto a que es una chica… preciosa. Te hará feliz- "como yo nunca he sido capaz de hacer" añadió mentalmente.

- no creo ser feliz con una persona a la que no amo… para colmo ni sé quién es. A ver, la he visto, y la conozco, pero no tengo ningún tipo de relación con ella, ni siento nada especial. Para mi, ella es solo una chica que me trae sin cuidado.

-pero ella es mejor que nada ¿no?- akane casi lloraba. Era obvio. La idea de ver a ranma, tomando el brazo de otra, acariciandole el pelo con cariño, fundiéndose con ella en un beso… la destrozaba.- estoy segura de que puedes acabar por enamorarte de ella- decir esto le dolió a ella tanto como a él. El sintió como si akane le acabase de escupir que le importaba un rábano con quién estuviera, pero cuando asimiló que su voz tenía algo… distinto, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. No tardó en recomponerse ¿qué le pasaría a la chica por la cabeza?

-a… akane ¿estas bien? –preguntó, girándole la cara, pero fue un error. Ver la cara de akane bañada en lágrimas, con una mueca de dolor presente, le causo una terrible sensación- akane?

-¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien? – lloró ella, tirándose a los brazos del muchacho- ¡¿Cómo si… el hombre del que estoy enamorada se va con otra?- ranma estaba totalemnte paralizado.

-…e…na…mo…ra…da…? De mi?

-quién si no, idiota? –chilló contra el pecho del chico. Entonces paró en seco, se separó de él, se limpió las lágrimas y le miró fijamente- siento mucho… amarte

Ranma estaba quieto. No se movía ni para respirar. Akane tomó el gesto del chico como un rechazo "¿ves, ranko?" pensó. Su corazón, que estaba partido en dos, quedó reducido a cenizas tras aquel reciente rechazo. Sintió como otra lágrima traicionera se le escapaba y como ésta recorría su mejilla, se llevó la mano para limpiarla pero en ese momento ranma reaccionó y tomó la mano de esta, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y con la otra mano le limpió la lágrima

-por dios, akane… no te puedo ver llorar –ante ese comentario a akane se le escaparon dos lágrimas más. A ranma se le encojió el corazón: aquella a la que amaba estaba llorando por su culpa.- akane… no llores, por favor… no llores… por mi culpa

-siento… quererte ranma –dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas surgían- siento mucho… tenerte en este lío… yo…

-dios mio, akane dejalo ya! – chilló el antes de unir sus labios con los de ella. Mientras él cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del sabor de aquel beso, ella los mantenía abiertos, debido a la sorpresa, pero no tardó en cerrarlos y profundizar aquel beso entregándole todo el amor que sentía, a traves de las caricias que le hacía en el pelo. Ranma la atrapó por la cintura mientras besaba los labios de la joven, con ternura y fuerza. Cuando se separaron, akane le miró sorprendida.

-ra… ranma?

-si, akane? –dijo, aún junto a ella, abrazándola por la cintura con cariño, quedando ella contra el pecho del muchacho, roja como un tomate.

-qué… qué ha sido eso?

-una muestra… de lo infeliz que soy al casarme con otra… amándote tanto a ti…

-co… como?

- akane tendo, te amo, te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti… pero… no puedo… quedarme contigo por más que quiera. Akane a pesar de que te amo, como si… mi vida fuera en ello… me voy a casar con shampoo, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso y dudo mucho que pueda cambiar eso. Por más que desee estar a tu lado… por mas que le suplique a mi padre que cancele ese matrimonio… dudo que llegase a pasar. Akane lo siento tantísimo…

Akane se aparrtó del muchacho con brusquedad y desprecio

-¿co… mo? Me estas… diciendo que me besaste y me dejaste así… para luego decirme que aún así te vas a casar con otra… ¿en serio? En serio, ranma! –dijo gritándole al chico. Sentía como si le hubieran tirado una jarra de agua fría encima. Se levantó bruscamente y él no tardó en seguirla, pero para cuando ranma intentó seguirla, ella le dio un bofetón en toda la mejilla, marcándole la forma de su mano en la cara. Ranma se quedó en silencio, sorprendido. Akane se fue corriendo del dojo, mientras ranma caía al suelo tocándose la zona roja de la cara.

Se sintió dolido, tanto física como psicológicamente.

Akane huyó de ahí, recorrió los hermosos jardines. Ahora la brisa nocturna no le parecía tan agradable, ahora el olor de los cerezos no le resultaba delicioso, ahora nada le parecía bueno. Estaba llorando, cuando entró en la casa sus lágrimas empeoraron. Abrió la puerta de Ranko, que, sorprendida, se despertó. Akane se tiró a los brazos de su amiga.

-a…akane? Que ocurre? –dijo mientras la japonesa lloraba contra su hombro.

-ranko! –su voz estaba ronca- ra… ranma… -pero no pudo continuar, sus lágrimas arrastraban las palabras, y ranko sobreentendió la situación de su amiga "ranma, estúpido imbécil ¿qué has hecho?" pensó

-tranquila… akane… tsss –dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo, en un intento de calmarla, besó su cabello y le susurró en tono tranquilizador – ya… akane… ya pasó…

Akane poco a poco se calmó mientras se separaba se la pelirroja, que, con toda la ternura que tenía, le susurró

- haber akane… cuéntame qué pasa…

Mientras akane le contaba todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, ranma, al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, escuchaba todo con el corazón destrozado. Sintió que, en el momento en el que dejó atrás el amor de akane, su alma se fue para no regresar.

Fin capítulo 2

notas:

ola! muchisimas gracias por los comentarios... aunque solo fueron dos, fueron suficientes para ilusionar a una "escritora" patética como yo. muchisimisimisimisimas gracias, me han ayudado mucho a levantar el ánimo ya que mi otro fic está totalmente abandonado xDD... ahora... creen que la fastidié? esque pretendo hacer algo de drama y acabar liando las cosas... ahora una de mis pregutas... ¿les gusta ver a un ranma posesivo y celoso... cuando ve a akane con otro? ... sean sinceras! es importante saber si... la fastidié o no! . ayuda! soy principianteee!

muchisiimas gracias por los comentarios... en serioo! ah! y esto va dedicado a mis grandes amigas: mi hermana y c-chan... son un cielo! muchisimas gracias por haberme preparado esa fiesta de cumpleañoss! tan maravillosaa! ^^

comentad... la fastidié o no? . gracias!


	3. el reencuentro

**los personajes no son mios, son de rumiko takahashi ;)**

_Los reencuentros deben ser bonitos… pero en el momento en el que te vi… un dolor horrible me arrastró a la muerte… otra vez… por que? Justo cuando… había olvidado… como se siente nuestro amor frustrado…_

"Mientras akane le contaba todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, ranma, al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, escuchaba todo con el corazón destrozado. Sintió que, en el momento en el que dejaba atrás el amor de akane, su alma se iría para no regresar…"

Esa misma mañana ranma se había marchado a china, arrastrando con él a su hermana, y con ella, su apoyo, que era lo único que akane necesitaba en ese momento. Apoyo… y fuerza. Fuerza para olvidar. Necesitaba olvidar a ese individuo… caminó hacia el cuarto que él había ocupado. Se tumbó en el lugar donde él había dormido y lloró, luego se levantó y, aún con lagrimones en los ojos y con una mueca de odio en la cara, tomó la almohada y la lanzó contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que podía haberla roto. Deshizo las sábanas con los pies y saltó cayendo con toda la fuerza posible. Aunque se sentía ridícula como en una especie de rabieta infantil no podía evitarlo. El rencor, la rabia y los celos dominaban a la chica.

Mientras, en china…

Ranma bajó del barco, con ese kimono chino rojo tan típicamente suyo y una expresión de aburrimiento en la cara. Genial. Lo que le faltaba, ver a su "querida" prometida y conocer su nueva casa. Sentía que dejaba la mitad de él en japón, junto a akane, pero realmente no podía hacer nada. No sabía si… lo que había hecho esa misma noche había estado bien o mal. Ni él mismo entendía su comportamiento. ¿por qué… la besó si iba a decirle que… que no podían darse falsas esperanzas, que lo suyo era imposible? Quizas lo necesitaba… necesitaba sentir los labios de su amada una vez, al menos, antes de condenarse a una vida que no deseaba. Necesitaba darle su corazón mediante un beso, dejárselo ahí junto al de ella, así al menos una parte de él estaría con ella. Con su propietaria.

Suspiró. ¿qué tenía planeado el destino para él? Suplicó que… pasara algo. Algo que diera una vuelta a su vida, que le hiciera encontrarse en los brazos de akane, en vez de en los de aquella princesa. Deseó tener cerca de aquella chica, su sonrisa… por aquella sonrisa él sería capaz de atravesar el infierno con cadenas en lo pies. Seguramente ella estaría llorando ahora… maldiciéndole u odiándole, algo muy propio en ella desde que se conocían. Se le escapó una sonrisa melancólica, eso era típico. Oir sus insultos, sentir como ella "le perdonaba la vida"… ese comportamiento infantil que él tanto apreciaba.

Mientras, akane ya estaba calmada. Se sentó en una roca que había en de estanquecillo de su jardín. Llevaba un kimono más ajustado y remangado para que no se mojara. Acarició el agua del estanque, viendo como los preciosos peces dorados nadaban rodeando las hojas de los lotos. Pensó, pero esta vez con serenidad, en ranma y en su situación.

Ranma… ese pedazo de inúti… por qué… le había robado un beso para luego irse?... pero no se atrevía a negar que ese beso había resultado delicioso. Se llevó la otra mano a los labios, y se los recorrío, con cuidado de no borrar la huella de los labios del chico. Se sonrojó mientras revivía aquella sensación, el pelo de ranma era sedoso, su pecho fuerte y su boca dulce… se dio cuenta de que estaba roja, sus ojos llorosos y el corazón más destrozado que nunca. Esta vez no era rabia, celos, pena o cualquier sentimiento relacionado de manera nociva con el muchacho. No, era más bien… nostalgia. Echaba de menos su presencia, su olor, su tacto, su sabor, su voz, su rostro… añorába lo que su corazón sentía al verle…

Al fin ranma llegó a su casa. Ranko estuvo todo el viaje torturándole con la mirada

-¿qué ocurre ranko?

-no sé… a lo mejor es… que tuviste una oportunidad, cacho de carne sin sentimientos, y la has tirado por la broda. Si es que… ¿Cómo he podido tener un hermano tan tonto? –añadió mirando a la ventana con desprecio

-eh!

-eh nada, hermano, eres un completo idiota

-lo sé… -dijo mientras salía del coche

Tres días después…

En japón akane iba mejorando poco a poco. Había dejado de pensar en ranma a todas horas y ahora dormía mejor que antes. Suspiró mientras entraba en el comedor esa mañana para desayunar, y vio a su padre, Soun, comiendo tranquilamente. Sobre la mesa había un sobrecillo cerrado y decorado de manera… abusiva. Akane se quedó mirando el sobre, temiéndose lo peor.

-buenos días, papá… -dijo

-buenos dñias, hija... -terminó su plato de arroz- ah…! Akane, por cierto, ha llegado una invitación. –dijo señalando indiréctamente el sobrecillo.- creo que es de ranma y shampoo –akane sintió un pinchazo en su corazón. Tomó el sobre con desprecio y miró dentro, y leyó:

"estan ustedes invitados a la celebración de la boda de: Saotome Ranma y Shampoo. Será el 6 de octubre. Deseamos su presencia: Familia Tendo. Familia Saotome "

Akane suspiró… quedaba todavía un mes.

-ranma nos invita a su boda, padre… será dentro de un mes –dijo suspirando. Otra vez, la cicatriz de su corazón herido se abría… dejando salir todo el dolor y los celos que había intentado guardar durante esos días.

-podemos traer acompañantes, hija? –preguntó Soun tendo

-em –akane giró el sobre y ojeó el interior- no pone nada más

-muy bien. Conociendo al señor saotome, no le importará en absoluto. Entonces, akane, hija… -dijo mientras se levantaba- te voy a presentar a un muchacho que está ansioso por conocerte- entonces un apuesto joven de cabello negro y ropas amarillas entró en la sala. Akane le miró de arriba abajo con curiosidad, era guapísimo… la joven pudo quitar durante apenas una milésima de segundo a ranma de su mente al ver al chico. Pero su corazón enseguida sintió como la nostalgia y el dolor causados por la pérdida de ranma volvía a surcar por sus venas.

Un mes después, en china…

Ranma estaba tremendamente inquieto. No porque se casaba, eso le daba igual. No porque ahora sería príncipe en china. Estaba nervioso porque, después de un mes de no tener vida ni ganas de vivir, al fin vería a la chica de sus sueños. Aquella chica que realmente había ocupado su mente y corazón desde que la había dejado atrás en japón con un beso suyo en los labios. Su corazón se encojió… ¿le guardaría rencor la joven?...

-vaya, hermanito, conociéndote, ahora mismo debes de estar pensando en akane –dijo ranko, entrando en la habitación del chico. Ella estaba expectacular con su kimono chino blanco y rosa de seda que había preparado para la ocasión.- siempre pones esa cara de bobalicón cuando ella ocupa tu mente: se te ponen los ojos como platos, se te hace pequeña la pupila y pones cara de bebé, jajaja –dijo riendo

-em… -ranma sacudió su cabeza intentando quitar la "supuesta cara de empanado" – estas muy guapa, hermana

-no lo estoy por gusto, si fuera por mi esta boda no se celebraría, ni siquiera quiero estar hoy aquí

-hermana, sabes muy bien que nadie te impide que te vayas... pero estas aquí por...?

-akane, obviamente, después de todo me necesita. –dijo mientras asesinaba a ranma con la mirada

-cuando vas a dejar eso? Hermana no es mi culpa, sabes que padre nunca cancelaría este compromiso, es demasiado… importante.

-ya lo sé… tienes razón –dijo la joven en tono más serio y maduro, sentándose al lado de su hermano. Pero apenas duró unos segundos sentada porque un sirviente llegó para avisar a los hermanos de que las tendo y sus parejas habían llegado junto a su padre.- sólo espero que ella ya te haya ovidado... aunque lo dudo mucho –añadió mientras caminaba hacia donde la familia Tendo les esperaba. Ahí estaban, nabiki con su marido tatewaki, kasumi y tofu, soun tendo... y akane con… ¿un chico?- vaya… creo que me equivoqué- volvió a decir al ver como akane estaba agarrada de aquel chico de pelo negro, atractivo y con cara amable. –akanee! –se tiró a los brazos de su amiga, que la recibió con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. ranma, desde su sitio maldecía el reencuentro. debían de haberse mirado a los ojos, haberse saludado y no haber separado la mirada uno del otro en ningun momento. pero, en un reencuentro que debería ser realmente perfecto, ranma sintió como unos celos horripilantes le comían por dentro.

-ranko! Te he echado tantísimo de menos! -las dos se envolvieron en un tierno abrazo- mira –se separó de ranko y, tomándo de nuevo el brazo del pelinegro desconocido (aumentando así la "enorme felicidad" de ranma) dijo- este es Ryoga Hibiki... mi prometido

Fin capitulo 3

notas:

ola! bueno primero muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, me han alegrado mucho y estoy feliz de tener lectoras.

BABY SONY: muchisimas gracias, en serio. cuento contigo ^^! tenía pensado poner a ranma muuuuy celoso a causa de nuestro querido Ryoga... y luego... ô.ô quien sabe

kary14: gracias a ti tambien. procuraré poner a akane celosa el próximo capítulo... que de hecho se llamará: "la envidia" (risa en plan kodachi) gracias por leer y comentar ^^

veruska: bueno, considero que la voy a fastidiar porque mi autoestima esta por los suelos... y como acabo de empezar a escribir y tal, estoy insegura de mis decisiones... porque a lo mejor no gusta mucho como irá la historiaa ... muchas gracias por comentar!

bueno! ahora les digo que tengo pensado sacar un capítulo casi diariamente, esque los comentarios me emocionan xDD...la fastidié esta vez? pregunto que si la he fastidiado para saber en que he fallado y eso me ayudará a escribir una historia que disfruten los que esten leyendo. ahora... ¿la fastidié esta vez? qué les pareció? les interesa saber que va a pasar? os adelanto que será una boda bastaaaaaaaaaante compleja.

este va dedicado a todos mis amigos! y gracias por los comentarios. saludos desde españa


	4. la envidia

**los personajes no son mios, son de rumiko takahashi ;)**

_En mi corazón hay 2 fuegos… el de mi amor… y el de la envidia… y en un momento dado uno puede superar al otro._

"ranko! Te he echado tantísimo de menos! -las dos se envolvieron en un tierno abrazo- mira –se separó de ranko y, tomando de nuevo el brazo del pelinegro desconocido (aumentando así la "enorme felicidad" de ranma) dijo- este es Ryoga Hibiki... mi prometido"

-ola –ryoga miró a ranma- buenas, estoy encantado de conocerle, soy ryoga, feicidades por la boda

Ranma, a pesar de estar paralizado, pudo responder con un "gracias" tan frío como el hielo. Miró a akane, como si desease agarrarla del brazo y apartarla de "ese". Sintió que moría al verla con otro, aunque la verdad es que se merecía algo mejor que un hombre casado. Ranma miró al suelo, luego a akane y dijo que debía marcharse para terminar de vestirse.

Llegó a su habitación y se levó la cara con agua fría, intentando lavar las lágrimas que derramó una vez se quedó solo. apenas fueron dos ya que un saotome nunca llora, pero en verdad sentía que moriría en cualquier momento. Todo el sufrimiento que él había pasado era en vano. tomó un trozo de tela que encontró y se secó la cara con fuerza, todo el sufrimiento ahora se había convertido en rabia.

-ranma, si te das tan fuerte en la cara se irritará y te harás daño- dijo ranko apoyada contra el marco de la puerta.- y no queremos eso

-lo sé, pero ranko… -dijo pero antes de acabar ranko le agarró y le abrazó cariñosamete, envolviendo a su hermano con los brazos y colocando una mano en su pelo.

-va, hermano, va. A veces tienes que desahogarte –acarició el pelo de su hermano con ternura, como si fuera un niño pequeño

-ranko… -ranma volvió a soltar una, PERO SOLO UNA, lagrima más. – por que?

-no es obvio? Ranma, por mucho que te cueste asimilarlo, akane tiene derecho a amar a otro. Es su vida, y… ranma, la conozco, y creeme cuando te digo que por mucho que quiera a ese ryoga, ella no te olvidará y su amor por ti será mas grande que cualquier otro. Los mismo digo de ti, ranma… sois los dos unos testarudos

-es cierto –ranma sonrió- pero no la puedo ver si esta con él… esque no quiero que esté con otro. Quiero que sea mia y ser suyo. Quiero que nunca se separe de mi lado, que no le entregue un beso a nadie que no sea yo… y menos que se case con otro.

- ahora sientes un poco de lo que ella siente, ah… ranma…como es la vida de cruel, mira que haceros esto a vosotros; hermano, tu te casas y ella se promete…- ranko se separó del joven- pero… sigo pensando que eres un tonto por dejarla escapar! Siempre que te sientas así debes recordar que ha sido parte tu culpa por no luchar por ella y rendirte a la pirmenra… y ella tiene culpa al haberse enamorado de un estúpido como tú -le guiñó un ojo y salió de ahí dejando a ranma con una sonrisa agradecida, ya no sentía dolor ni sufrimiento… pero si celos. Unos celos y una envidia insoportables. ranko volvió a asomarse –te veo en los jardines

Ranma regresó a la fiesta apenas unos segundos desde que su hermana se había ido por la puerta. en de 60 minutos sería la ceremonia y deseaba disfrutar con los invitados antes de condenarse a un matrimonio no deseado. Llegó al jardin donde estaban todos y aprovechó para hablar con las hermanas mayores de akane y sus maridos; con soun, que estaba con el señor saotome; con sus amigos de la infancia y con la familia de su futura esposa.

De vez en cuando ojeaba a akane y a su prometido ryoga, juntos, mientras su sangre se encendía, Sentía como si su corazón fuera un horno bombeando sangre ardiente: rabia, celos, odio, envidia… les vio marcharse a una esquinita, perp no les pensaba perder de vista.

Ryoga arrastró a su prometida hacia una esquina, donde acarició su rostro con la yema de los dedos.

-akane… estas tan bonita hoy…

-ryoga… no digas esas cosas –se sonrojó. ¿por qué estaba haciendo esto? Ella sabía perfectamente que no deseaba a ese hombre. Nada más le veía como su amigo. No podía olvidar a ranma así, tan de golpe. Recordó cuando le vio esa mañana, con ranko. Su corazón había dejado de latir en cuanto le vio aparecer. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, que por supuesto había disimulado, y había sentido un tremendo alivio. Ver de nuevo al chico fue como un soplo de aire fresco… pero ahora estaba contra una pared, con un chico al que supuestamente amaba, que claramente intentaba robarle un beso.- ryo… ga… no…

-¿por qué? Yo… soy tu prometido… akane yo pensé que… -akane volvió a mirarle a los ojos. La verdad es que tenía razones de sobra para exijir un beso suyo.

-s... si, tienes razón

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el pelinegro uniera sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso seco, sin apenas dulzura por parte de la chica, y nada en comparación con los labios de ranma. Aquel beso con ranma fue… inesperado, correspondido, cariñoso, dulce… no tenía errores, porque dejó claros los sentimientos de él por ella y viceversa. Cuando los labios de ranma rozaron los suyos, ella sintió que se derretía, se sintió amada y enamorada.

Pero la sensación de besar a ryoga… no le causó nada. Ningún sentimiento, ni de desagrado ni de gusto. Se sentía como si besara a una estátua. Mientras esa estátua rodeaba su cintura para acariciar su espalda e intensificaba ese beso, ella no reaccionó. Cuando él se separó ella acarició su mejilla con cariño se puso roja y se undió entre los brazos del chico, muerta de la vergüenza

-ryoga… delante de todos no, qué corte –dijo entre sus brazos. ahora se sentía un poco culpable… es como si le "utilizara". echó un vistazo para ver si ya nadie les miraba, pero vió dos pares de ojos azules posados en ella. Unos ardían de rabia y los otros miraban con sorpresa.

Ranma había observado como akane y "ese" se habian besado, realmente molesto. Estaba enfurecido y celoso, casi enloquecido por los nervios. Ranko, a su lado, estaba sorprendida, pero ¿qué acababa de hacer su amiga? "a…aakanee?" pensó. akane se separó del chico y ranko se fijó en la expresión de la peliazul. Tenía una mueca de… ¿tristeza?

Ranma, que ya no podía mas, se acercó a akane y a su pareja.

-akanee, ryoga! Oh, vaya perdon, molesto? –dijo en un tono "envenenado"- akane, quería enseñarte una planta que hay en el jardín, maravillosa, es una especie muy poco conicida, y como sé que te gustan estas cosas… -obviamente era una escusa tonta, pero era lo primero que se le ocurrió. ranko escuchó a su hermano y decidió ayudarle un poco y se acercó a la pareja dando brincos en plan heidi.

-joven hibiki! –puso esa cara de niñita buena y tremendamente inocente que sólo ella puede poner- necesito ayuda! El regalo de bodas que le he hecho a mi hermano es muy grande y sólo me puedes ayudar tú… eres muy fuerte y necesito a alguien que me ayude… -la joven pelirroja agarró al chico por el brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras. ranma ignoró por completo al chico y miró a la peliazul.

-bueno… akane, a eso vamos –ahora el tono del muchacho se volvió seco y duro mientras arrastraba de la muñeca a akane hacia una zona aislada del jardín, donde nadie les podría ver a causa de las ramas y tallos de las plantas. La peliazul no podía nada más que avanzar, siendo guiada por ranma, que parecía furioso. Una vez estuvieron bastante lejos de la fiesta, ranma se paró en seco y le miró a los ojos; parecía realmente enojado. –ahora mismo me vas a decir quién es ese y qué hace besándote -gruñó

-bueno, pues mira, "ese" es mi prometido y me besa porque se va a casar conmigo. –dijo, a la defensiva

-no, no es tu prometido, tú no puedes tener prometidos ¿entinedes? no puedes tener nada con nadie, eres mia. Tus labios son mios, tu pelo es mio, tu cintura es mia; todo en ti es mio, de la misma manera que todo en mi es tuyo.

-ya veo. Eso será porque tú no te vas a casar, no? –dijo ella, ocultando la sorpresa que le habían producido aquellas palabras… "yo soy suya… y es es mio…" pensó

-es distinto. Desde que he estado aquí no he tocado a shampoo, jamás la he tocado y jamás la tocaré. Yo nunca besaría unos labios que no fueran los tuyos. Pero entonces llegas tú y me restriegas al novio ese tuyo por la cara.

-oh! Ya entiendo, ha? Tú lo que estas es celoso! –le sacó la lengua- eres penoso

Ranma avanzó, acorralando a akane contra una pared. Puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica y se inclinó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su boca.

-sí. Estoy celoso. Tanto que podría matarle ahora mismo. Porque, akane eres mia, de nadie mas. MIA. –miró a la chica con rabia- tus labios son mios, sólo yo los puedo besar, Tu cadera, es mia, solo yo la puedo tocar, y, sobretodo, tu amor es mio. Solo mio. Al igual que yo sólo te amaré a ti, akane. Así que si tu pregunta es que si estoy celoso, la respuesta es SI. Si, si, si, muchísimo. Ni te lo imaginas. porque yo te amo.

fin capítulo 4

notas:

que les pareció? a mi me apasionan las últimas palabras de ranma. aiiinsss! ^^ muchisimas gracias por los comentarios. que conste que me e quedado hasta tarde escribiendo... con una de mis canciones favoritas "we are broken" de "paramore"... es algo asi como una banda sonoraa xDD ¡ah! TT_TT tengo sueeeeeeeeeeeño! xDD buenoo

por favor comenten! necesito saber su opinión. esta va dedicada a mi amiga andreaa! TeeQQ!


	5. el consuelo

**los personajes no son mios, son de Rumiko Takahashi ;)**

_No temas. Ella tendrá belleza, fama, dinero y título… pero, en lo que a mi respecta, ella no tiene lo más importante: el amor que siento hacia ti._

"-sí. Estoy celoso. Tanto que podría matarle ahora mismo. Porque, akane eres mia, de nadie mas. MIA. –miró a la chica con rabia- tus labios son mios, sólo yo los puedo besar, Tu cadera, es mia, solo yo la puedo tocar, y, sobretodo, tu amor es mio. Solo mio. Al igual que yo sólo te amaré a ti, akane. Así que si tu pregunta es que si estoy celoso, la respuesta es SI. Si, si, si, muchísimo. Ni te lo imaginas. porque yo te amo."

Akane le miró, sus ojos estaban como platos, sentía como se llenaban de lágrimas de emoción. Ranma regresó a la realidad y cobró un tono de piel rojo intenso. Al ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por el rostro de akane, regresó a la realidad.

-perdón akane, te hice daño? –miró a la chica preocuado y sintiéndose culpable. En aquella posición, teniendo a akane contra ese muro frío, pensó que en algún momento podría haber golpeado a la chica. Entonces akane se tiró sobre el. Le envolvió entre sus brazos, delgados en comparación con los musculosos de él, apretandole fuertemente, llorando en su pecho. Ranma estaba sorprendido y colorado, sin saber muy bien que hacer

-ranma! –Lloró-… ranma…! ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?

- ¿co… mo?

-¿por qué no te quedaste conmigo, por qué?- chilló, apretando con fuerza el kimono del joven. Ranma comprendió y rodeó a la chica con sus brazos, intentando consolarla, acarició su espalda y besó su pelo, aspirando su delicioso aroma. Deseó quedarse así por siempre, junto a su enamorada, amándola y sintiéndola tan pequeña entre sus brazos. A pesar de ello necesitaba una respuesta, nada de sobreentiendidos, sólo palabras claras, así que la separó tomándola de los hombros.

-akane. Necesito que me respondas. le amas? que sientes por mi?

-ranma… –akane le miró fijamente para luego sonreirle- no podría amar a otro que no fueras tu – suspiró mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas- jamás. Eres el unico. Ryoga no significa nada, solo es mi amigo… pero tu… ranma, tu…

-akane… -interrumpió. Las palabras de la peliazul se apagaron mientras él se sumerjia en sus ojos, inundados nuevamente por lagrimas, y se derritió mirando esos labios rosados suyos que habían formado la mas bonita de las sonrisas. Poco a poco sus rostros se acercarons y sus bocas de unieron en un tierno beso. Ranma acarició las mejillas de la chica limpiando las lágrimas y akane hundió sus manos en el pelo negro de su amado, para luego rodear su cuello con los brazos. Ranma deslizó sus manos desde las mejillas hasta la espalda levantándo a la joven y apretandola contra su pecho. Sintió el calor de la chica, disfrutó del sabor de sus labios… cuando se separaron, akane le miró fijamente, intentando transmitir con la mirada todo su amor. Ranma hizo lo mismo, y se quedaron asi abrazados y mirandose el uno al otro durante unos minutos.

-te quiero –susurró akane

-te amo–añadio el mientras apartaba del rostro de la joven un mechon de pelo. Con aquella luz del día, la muchacha se veía preciosa- y quiero que recuerdes que aunque hoy me case con otra siempre te querré a ti, ella no es nada, no la amo y no la deseo. Ella es bonita pero tu eres hermosa, ella es la dueña de mi "vida", pero tu eres la dueña de mi corazon, y eso sera siempre, pase lo que pase. Me da igual que sea princesa, reina o diosa, en mi mundo solo existe lugar para una, y esa eres tu akane.

-ranma… podrías haber dicho esto mismo hace un mes –la peliazul miraba el rostro de ranma, emocionada, conteniendo los deseos de besarle.- pero te esperaré. Tienes que prometer que volverás... Ranma, te amo, por lo que me da igual si tardas años, meses, días u horas, pero regresa a mi lado.

-te prometo que volveré contigo, akane –dijo antes de vovler a juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Mientras, ranko y ryoga…

Ranko, que había arrastrado hasta su habitación al joven hibiki, observaba, divertida, como el chico intentaba bajar una enorme caja, que, aunque no pesara nada, su tamaño la hacía inamovible.

Mientras contenía la risa, vio que el joven era realmente apuesto, pero tenía la tipica pinta de inocente que a ella no le iba para nada. Ella deseaba a un hombre fuerte, timido pero directo en situaciones extremas, que no la subestimara por ser mujer, al fin y al cabo ella era una Saotome poderosa, y, sobre todo, que la amase. Pensó que ella, seguramente, quería a un hombre como su hermano… "aunque menos imbecil" añadió mentalemente. Ese razonamiento condujo a que sus pensamientos se desviaran hacia su hermano y como le habría ido… si había ido mal sería terrible para ranma e incómodo para su amiga, pero… ¿y si le había ido bien? Sabía de sobra que, con lo convenido que era su padre, el compromiso con la china no se rompería, haciendo más dificil la ceremonia tanto para ranma como para akane. Y si a pesar de ello, ellos deseaban estar juntos…

Dejó de pensar en ello y miró a traves de la ventana y, como si le hubiera leido la mente, vio como akane y ranma volvían a la fiesta agarrados de la mano, felices. Sonrió observando a la pareja cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda, y al girarse vio a ryoga tirado en el suelo con la caja encima. Se echó a reir mientras intentaba ayudarlo, tendiéndole la mano mientras él se quitaba la caja de encima.

- señorita saotome, no es muy grande?

- me puedes llamar ranko, no me van los formalismos… y respecto a lo otro, bueno, es mi hermano al fin y al cabo… déjalo, da igual. Volvamos a la fiesta, dentro de unos minutos llegará la novia. –tomó la mano de Ryoga, que salió un poco confuso por la reacción de la chica.

Salieron por la puerta en dirección al jardín, donde se encontraban todos, listos para la ceremonia.

Ranma, que debía situarse para la ceremonia, despidió a akane con la mirada cargada de amor. Se dirijió junto a su hermana hacia sus puestos, mientras ella le miraba curiosa.

-me da la sensación de que no tengo que darte mas la brasa, no? Salió todo a pedir de boca, eh hermanito? –preguntó mientras le tomaba del brazo con todo el cariño del mundo.

-exactamente, pero deberías de dejar de pensar en positivo, hermana. Ten en cuenta unos cuantos problemitas: el primero es que estoy casado, el segundo es que ella está prometida, el tercero es que yo estoy en china y ella en japón, y el cuarto consiste en que ¿qué hago esta noche con shampoo?- habían llegado al lugar de ranko, por lo que ranma soltó el brazo de su hermana, que estaba paralizada: su hermano tenía razón.

Cuando todo estaba listo, llegó Shampoo. Ranma estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en que hacer como para fijarse en la aparición de la chica, ranko estaba igual que su hermano, pero akane no. Ella pudo ver perfectamente como era la esposa de Ranma.

En pocas palabras, la joven era preciosa. Era alta, esbelta, su cuerpo era perfecto y tenía un rostro percioso. Su impresionante pelo morado le llegaba hasta la cintura y su kimono le quedaba como un guante. Akane sintió celos al ver a la que estaba a punto de ser la esposa del chico al que quería. No porque se casaba con ranma, que también; fue porque se sentía infinitamente inferior a ella. Cuando vio como le tomaba el brazo, sintió unas terribles ganas mandar a paseo a la novia, tomar a ryoga, besarle frente a ranma hasta que éste no lo soportara más y luego mandarle a volar tambien… pero en la dirección opuesta a Shampoo.

La ceremonia transcurrió como si nada; ranma se la pasó entera a regañadientes, mientras la princesa le manoseaba en plan mimosin; ranko torturaba a la pareja con la mirada y asesinaba a la princesa cariñosa mentalmmente; y akane, casi en la misma situación que ranko, apretaba con fuerza la mano de ryoga y estando a punto de levantarse en varias ocasiones –obviamente no lo hizo-.

Cuando acabo todo, en el atardecer, ranma desapareció de la vista de todos junto con akane. Los dos recorrieron el jardín, que era casi tan bonito como el de la familia tendo. Sus árboles eran más altos, pero tenían menos hojas, lo que los hacía menos bellos. Caminaron mientras las ramitas de los árboles rozaban sus cabezas con delicadeza hasta una casita de té abandonada en alguna parte del enorme jardín. La maravillosa casita era de madera, pequeñita, apenas para cuatro personas, vacía y con un hermoso techo decorado al estilo japonés. Se sentaron uno frente al otro sobre el suelo frío y húmedo.

-qué suerte, ranma, tu esposa nueva es bastante bonita, a demás de que te mima mucho –dijo, cruzando los brazos mientras miraba con reproche a una de las paredes.

-que va, tu eres mil veces más bonita. –la miró fijamente- a demás no podía pensar en nadie mas que en ti, mi amor

-ranma… -todo rastro de rencor había desaparecido, primero se sonrojó y sus ojos se llenaron de amor, pero acabó poniendose seria- tenemos que decidir qué hacer con ésto…

-akane… he pensado que lo mejor será que te quedes en china unos meses. Podemos poner como escusa que deseas estar con mi hermana un tiempo para que ella no se sienta triste por abandonar japón. Así nos podremos ver y podemos planear qué hacer en el futuro.

-es una buena idea, si tenemos en cuenta que estaríamos separados… pero, ranma ¿qué vas a hacer con shampoo? ¿y yo con ryoga? ¿qué vamos a hacer luego?

-esas son muchas preguntas, que podemos resolver luego. –añadió antes de besar los labios de akane, que, entre beso y beso susurró un "te amo". Los dos se besaron acariciándose mutuamente, cayéndo contra el suelo. Y pasaron horas así: besándose.

Ryoga, que se había perdido buscando a ranko y había visto a akane entrar en aquel lugar, escuchó las palabras de los dos. Su corazón estaba destrozado, pero se negaba a entrar ahí y montar el numerito, sería problemático para todos. Así que decidió mirar al horizonte y, mientras el aire le daba en el rostro, susurrar:

-mi querida akane he decidido que lo mejor es que me vaya. Por eso, yo, parto de viaje…

Los dos amantes no habían oido a ryoga continuaron besándose hasta el anochecer. Ranma se dio cuenta de que debían irse para la cena y no tuvieron mas remedio que separarse, muy a regañadientes. Ademas suponían que ahí se debían de estar preguntando que dónde estaba el novio. Akane acarició el rostro del chico con todo su amor antes de salir por la puerta a enfrentar otra vez la rabia que sentía al ver a aquella chica de cabellos morados. Sentía un odio profundo por el ser que la alejaba del chico, a demas de unos celos tremendos porque se sentía inferior ante la belleza, el poder y el dinero de la china. Pero se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que shampoo fuera… ¿...perfecta…? Ella tenía algo que la china no tenía: el amor de ranma

Fin del capítulo 5

Nota de la autora

Olaa! Siento no haber subido antes el capítulo y tal… pero esque estaba de exámenes, tenía que entregar un trabajo, y ahora acabo de llegar de londres. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Por favor comenten y muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores…

Jeje queria un poco de espíritu ryogero… y no hay nada mas tipico de él que su inocente manera de actuar frente a ranko (en la serie, cuando ranma chica se diisfraza de la novia de royga, el es tan… inocenton? /), el que se pierda hasta en su casa y sus "mi querida akane, yo, parto de viaje…" me encanta….! xDD

Respondo a algunos comentarios:

Qué donde está el orgullo y la manera de ser de akane y ranma? Bueno, creo que dandose el caso extremo de que ranma se casa con otra… en mi opinión creo que, siendo el, echaría de menos a akane y se declararía. Ademas recuerdo que fue ranko la que empezó todo eso! (VIVAA RANKOO! xDDDDD) Lo de escritora patética es porque se podría decir que, a mis 14 años, no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo… supongo que no estará muy bien mi forma de escribir! Y claro que lo voy a continuar! ^^ (por cierto me encanta tu fic C= )

Con gusto, disfruten y comenten… recuerden que sus comentarios son los que me motivan para escribir! ^^ esta vez vuelve a estar dedicado a mi hermana, a c-chan y a andrea… os amo! –bueno, vosotras me entendeis- y a mi madre… ya se que suena super raro, pero es ella la que me ha llevado a londres! xDD


	6. la confianza

Antes de empezar… en este capitulo alclaro una cosa… y aviso de que cada vez que encuentren algo como: (-blablabla-) son mis aclaraciones… Bezoz de Sakuu!

_Cuando una decisión es repentina… nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar_

"Pero se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que shampoo fuera… ¿...perfecta…? Ella tenía algo que la china no tenía: el amor de ranma"

Ranma condujo de la mano a akane entre las plantas. En cuanto dejaron la casa de té vieron que el cielo había despedido al sol, dejando paso a una preciosa luna creciente. Su hermosa luz iluminaba la sonrisa de la chica y sus ojos brillaban bajo las estrellas. Se sentían amantes en la ocuscuridad, que se entregaban todo su amor mientras pudieran. Empezaron a oir el ruido de la cena, ya todos deberían estar celebrando.

Al ver que estaban causando sospechas decidieron llegar cada uno por su cuenta. Ranko, que estaba buscando a Ranma, se acercó a donde estaba akane escondida, quién se colgó de su brazo.

-ah? Dios, akane, no me des esos sustos, quieres? –akane sonrió

-ranko, lo que te tengo que contar…!

Mientras tanto ranma saltaba por el tejado en silencio cuando vio una sombra. Decidió acercarse en silencio y, poco a poco, pudo ver la imagen de la madre de Shampoo. Era una hermosa mujer, con el pelo largo y azul aguamarina, y un cuerpo precioso para los cuarenta años que tenía. Su mirada era más intensa que la de su hija y su belleza inigualable al igual que su fiereza.

La potente mujer se levantó y miró a Ranma.

-más te vale tener cuidado con mi hija Ranma Saotome

-¿por qué lo dice?

-porque sé como sois los hombres, soy la reina del poblado de las amazonas, no tengo un pelo de tonta. Tenlo en cuenta Saotome.

-lo haré –dijo ranma antes de desclizarse por las sombras ignorando el comentario. No podía ser posible que supiera lo de Akane. Y si lo supiera, él haría todo lo posible por estar con ella, no le importaba nada si estaba con akane, tan solo amarla.

Cuando llegó pudo ver todo el ambiente: shampoo estaba con sus amigas Rinrin y Ranran presumiendo de su nuevo esposo, ignorando el hecho de que no apareciese; vio a su padre hablando con el de shampoo; vio a su madre y a su hermana con akane…

Ranko sabía que su madre estaba a favor de ella, sabía que Nodoka quería que akane y ranma estuvieran juntos por la felicidad de su hijo… y porque si no él no sería un "hombre de verdad". Nodoka apoyaba a su hijo, pero sabía que su marido no y no estaba en condiciones llevarle la contraria. Asi que apoyaba a sus hijos y a la joven tendo desde el fondo de su corazón. A demás admiraba el valor de su hijo para… "engañar" a una peligrosa princesa amazona, y sabía que demostraría su masculinidad con akane y no con shampoo.

-donde está ryoga, ranko?

-no lo sé… le estoy buscando desde hace rato

-oh! –suspiró nodoka mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro- ryoga es aquel muchacho que decía ser tu prometido, querida? –akane asintió- me dio esto para ti y se marchó

Le entregó a akane una carta firmada por ryoga, que la joven abrió despacio. Separó las láminas del sobre para extraer un fino trozo de papel, que estaba escrita por un lado. Las palabras que el joven Hibiki había escrito en tinta negra ocupaban un pequeño párrafo al principio de la hoja. Akane leyó lo suficientemente alto como para que sus dos acompañantes la oyeran.

"_mi querida akane tendo:_

_Decidí que lo nuestro no podía ser, no sé si lo que sentimos uno por el otro no es mas que una agradable amistad. He decidido que voy a viajar y a buscar un amor realmente reconocible como tal. Nuestro compromiso queda anulado. Deseo que una señorita tan hermosa como tú encuentres un amor si no lo encontraste ya. No tomes esta decisión como una ofensa ni mucho menos, no es por ti, jamás lo fue ni lo será._

_Por eso, yo, parto de viaje. Intentaré mandarte cartas en las que hable de los lugares que visito para mantener viva nuestra amistad._

_Siempre tuyo, Ryoga Hibiki."_

-vaya… se ha ido –dijo ranko

-pues es mejor así –añadió la joven

-como es eso? –preguntó la señora realmente extrañada

-tiene razon, yo solo sentía amistad hacia el

-pues en ese caso esperemos que tenga razon y encuentres el amor muy pronto, hija –dijo Nodoka

Le tomó la mano izquierda a la peliazul y su hija la derecha, en señal de apoyo mientras que la joven le dedicaba una sonrisa feliz a la que había considerado su madre desde que su mama real murió. Se giró hacia su amiga del alma y quiso abrazarla, y notaba como la más deliciosa de las felicidades recoría sus venas y llenaba su corazón junto al más dulce amor. Cuando vio que ranma surgia desde las sombras, notó como el pulso se le aceleraba bombeando con mas fuerza todo ese amor y esa felicidad.

Vio su perfecto cuerpo y rostro

Reprimió las ganas de correr y besarle.

Vio como Shampoo se colgaba de su brazo y se hundia en su pecho

Reprimió las ganas de pegarle un bofetón

Vio como ranma ignoraba a shampoo y la miraba a ella, con suplica

Reprimió las ganas de tomarle la mano y huir

Pero decidió asentir.

Ranko vio el intercambio de miradas y fue hacia su hermano soltando la mano de akane. Cuando llegó a su lado le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello, retirando a shampoo a un lado, con cara de fastidio. Ranma comprendió el gesto de su hermana y correspondio al abrazo, lo que la gente entendio como si su hermana le felicitara por la boda, sabiendo que en realidad lo que hacia era apartar a su esposa de el, cosa que el le agradecía. Shampoo se sintio un poco intimidada ante el abrazo y decidió irse con Rinrin y Ranran, dejandoles a solas.

-gracias –le susurró a su hermana

-ya me lo agradecerás mas tarde hermano…

-hemos decidido que akane se quede un par de meses en china contigo –dijo en voz alta, queria que la gente se enterara- asi no extrañarás japón, ¿no es amable por su parte?

-grandioso, desde luego es una buena chica, pero ¿a usted le parece bien Señor Tendo? –dijo, mirando al padre de la joven, que conversaba con el suyo

-por mi estupendo, Ranko. Cualquier cosa que ayude a la familia Saotome que este en mi mano está a vuestra disposición… si a mi hija no le importa

-en absoluto, padre –añadió sonriente la joven, que era de las unicas personas que entendian el significado real de esas palabras. Quedarse con ranko era equivalente a quedarse con Ranma… aunque teniendo que soportar a la china.- pero esta es la casa de Shampoo. Es a ella a la que le tendrías que pedir permiso, Ranko –pudo ver la cara de fastidio de la caprichosa princesa, que miró a su esposo. Él seguía envolviendo a su hermana entre sus brazos. Entonces shampoo comprendió. Ranko era alguien muy importante para Ranma, si ella era amable con su hermanita, ganaría el aprecio del chico.

-por supuesto, Akane, si a Ranko le hace feliz… -dijo, aunque a regañadientes. En realidad no le importaba para nada la felicidad de la hermana pequeña de su esposo, solo quería quedar bien con él. Todos notaron este detalle que intentaba disimular, pero lo que no sabía, es que acababa de dar cobijo a la que su esposo realmente amaba. Y era preferible que no lo supiera.

-gracias, hermana mayor! –dijo la joven pelirroja antes de tirarse a los brazos de la china. Su hermano sonrió, sólo él y akane conocían esa falsedad de la chica. Nadie mejor que la linda hermanita pequeña para engañar con su finjida inocencia. Pero al parecer, shampoo no se dio cuenta.

Poco a poco los invitados se despidieron, poniendo rumbo a sus alojamientos, dejando solos a la familia Saotome, a akane y la familia de la china. Cuando entraron dentro de la casa, shampoo miró a akane.

-pues no sé que haremos. No hay mas habitaciones disponibles esta noche. En una duermen los señores Saotome, en otra mis padres, en otra ranko, las demas estan ocupadas, y en la otra estamos Ranma y yo …–aquello tomó a akane por sorpresa. Mientras que Shampoo conversaba sobre el tema con Ranko, akane tenía un debate interno. No lo había pensado antes… era la noche de bodas de ranma y shampoo.

Quedó sumerjida por esos pensamientos, imaginó la situación, como ranma se veería atrapado al ver el perfecto cuerpo de la china desnudo. Se preguntó como reaccionaría él. No podia decirle que no a su esposa y… eso le hacía un terrible agujero en el pecho. Ranma en una cama… con otra… no queria ni imaginarselo. Por primera vez se arrepintió de haberse quedado en esa casa. Y no sería la única. Estar soportando ver como su amado entraba todas las noches en una habitación con otra… se planteó aquello otra vez… debería decir que daba igual, que ella se iría a otro lugar?

Salió de su empanamiento para encontrarse en la habitación de ranko, sentada sobre un tatami. Su amiga estaba a escasos centímentros de su rostro, curiosa.

-Kyaah! –chilló al ver a su amiga

-vaya al fin saliste de akanelandia

-¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estan todos?

-como iba diciendo, al fin saliste de akanelandia. Quedé con shampoo que, hasta nuevo aviso, te quedaras durmiendo en la misma habitación que yo. Desdeluego… akane… ¿en que pensabas? Estabas tan metida dentro de tu mundo que ignoraste lo que había a tu alrededor, debe ser grave… ¿qué ocurre?

-mejor que te cuente desde el principio…- dijo akane antes de relatarle lo ocurrido en los jardines y en la casita de té. Ranko escuchaba atenta, mientras se acomodaba en el tatami con el kimono japonés de verano puesto (hacía mucho calor).- hasta que, cuando ahora mismo shampoo dijo… dijo lo de… que van a dormir juntos…

-ah… eso de dijo mi hermano… que esa era su preocupación. Fue algo así como "aayy, ranko mi queridisima hermanita, que hago esta noche con shampoo, mi corazón y alma estan junto con akane-san, pero mi cuerpo debe estar con shampoo, que hacer? Que hacer?... ser o no ser?" (-en realidad lo de "ser o no ser" no es de Sheakspeare, sino de Ranko-)–la pobre imitación de la voz de ranma hizo que akane olvidara su preocupación para soltar una risita natural desenvolviendo su hermosa sonrisa.- al fin sonries…

-¿Cómo?

- me ha dado la sensacion de que no sonreías desde que mi hermano y yo nos marchamos a china… y eso me apenaba… pero no solo a mi… tenías que haber visto a ranma. Estaba hecho polvo, la idea de dejarte le tenía destroado. Si te sirve de consuelo a él le habría encantado luchar por ti… su amor hacia ti es mas fuerte que caulquier norma… pero esque, aunque no lo quiera admitir… tenía miedo

-¿miedo?

-miedo de que… akane, el amor no es para siempre… ranma se casa con Shampoo por obligación para que nosotros… es decir, nuestra madre, nuestro padre y yo no muramos de hambre, ni tengamos ningún tipo de necesidad. Mi padre nos dijo que ranma se casaba con shampoo porque, al ser princesa, tiene menos posibilidades de caer en banca rota que cualquier familia adinerada. Y ranma no podía sacrificar este "seguro de vida" (-el seguro de vida tambien fue invenvión de ranko-)para casarse contigo y… que luego dejaras de amarle.

-yo nunca dejaré de amar a ranma

-eso le dije yo, pero… ranma no puede dejarnos de ese modo. Pero se siente mal por dejarte asi. Teme y desea que dejes de amarle

-¿Cómo que teme Y desea?

-akane, es simple… si le olvidas él sufrirá… pero será lo mejor para ti, y el desea lo mejor para ti… si le olvidas, encontrarás el amor con un hombre que no esté atado a otra mujer, que pueda estar con tigo en vuestra casa y abrazarte a ti y a vuestros hijos. –akane estaba impresionada… no solo por las palabras de ranko, si no porque ella parecía madura. La pelirroja de 15 años era inteligente y comprensiva aunque infantil. Aquellas palabras emocionaron a la peliazul.

-ranko… eso ha sido precioso… pero… ranma sigue estando ahora encerrado en una habitación con shampoo en su noche de bodas… eso es algo que a una no le agrada nada

-confía en ranma –afirmó la peliroja – y en un momento dado… siempre puedes volver a japon

Akane sonrió a su amiga con preocupación… pero confió en su amado, y se durmió con el puño apretado contra el pecho.

Mientras en la habitación de Ranma y Shampoo…

Ranma estaba totalemente tieso, encima de la cama, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer. La joven china se había puesto un kimono japonés. Bueno "puesto" es un concepto relativo. Tenía los hombros al descubierto, enseñando el origen de los pechos y levantaba una pierna desnuda sobre la cama poco a poco subiendose en cima de ranma. Comenzó a desabrochar el kimono de ranma y se acercó a la oreja de ranma

-quieres ir rápido o depacio? –la sensualidad de su voz era bastante abundante. Ranma buscaba la manera de deshacer el lio en el que se había metido cuando shampoo metió la mano dentro de su kimono, tocando el torso masculino y besando sus labios.

Ranma se quedó paralizado sin responder al beso ni saber que hacer. Aquel beso… a falta de amor… no. Tenía que parar eso Ya. No quería serle infiel a akane… aunque en realidad le era infiel a shampoo con akane… pero… el caso era que tenía que acabar con eso.

Pero para cuando lo decidió shampoo estaba ya besando su ombligo, con el kimono apunto de mostrar completamente los senos. Ranma tomó los hombros de shampoo, que le miro desconcertada.

-¿Qué ocurre, ranma?

-no… puedo. No puedo shampoo. –dijo mientras colocaba correctamente el kimono de la chica, que estaba perpleja.

-no entiendo lo que dices, ranma ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡te has casado conmigo, por dios!

-shampoo, no puedo… -soltó a shampoo, y salió por la puerta- voy a pasear… dejame solo –comentó viendo que la joven se levantaba.

-ranma… -shampoo miró como su esposo abandonada su habitación, abrochándose el kimono y con el rostro apenado. Pero decidió quedarse ahí, en la cama, esperando.

Ranma entró en la habitación de Ranko. Abrió la puerta despacio, sin despertar a su hermana y las vio. Ranko estaba cómodamente tapada, su hermano sabía que siempre que dormía con kimono de verano acababa por tener frío y taparse); y akane… ella estaba cómodamente colocada de lado, destapada y con un hombro descubierto. Ranma se acercó a la chica y observó su rostro. Era tan bello… sus ojos cerrados mostraban largas pestañas negras, su pelo despeinado caía sobre su frente con cuidado, y sus labios... aquellos rosados y deliciosos labios… tardó en darse cuenta de que la había besado.

Akane se veía envuelta en los brazos de ranma. Él la sujetaba por la espalda y ella le miraba girando la cabeza. Los dos sonreían felices, antes de fundirse en un beso…

…abrió los párpados poco a poco, para darse cuenta de que la sensación del beso no deraparecía. Cuando hubo abierto los ojos del todo pudo ver a ranma, separándose poco a poco de su rostro, que la miraba con todo el cariño del mundo. Él se llevó un dedo a la boca haciendo gesto de silencio, depues señaló a su hermana dormida antes de tenderla la mano para ayudar a que se levantara. Una vez fuera de la habitación, a la luz de la luna, en uno de los jardines, con ese olor que akane tanto adoraba…

-qué ocurre?

-akane, te prometo que no hice nada… shampoo me besó y me quitó la parte de arriba pero la detuve a tiempo. No tienes de que preocuparte… -dijo antes de ser callado por los labios de akane, que le besaron tiernamente

-me alegro, ranma, confiaba en ti. –sonrió a ranma, como solo ella sabía

-akane… quiero pedirte algo… -dijo ranma mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y tomaba su mano con el otro.

-dime, mi amor… -suspiró ella, sofocada

-escápate conmigo

Fin capitulo 6

Bueeeno! Que les pareció? Me costó lo mio… este es mas largo, pero esque tenía mucho que contar antes de acabar en mi esperado "escapate conmigo".

Me acuerdo de un comentario que decia que se imaginaba que se escapaban… pues acertó de lleno!

Jeje muchas gracias por los comentarios!

Sakura Saotome


	7. la perfeccion

**Los personajes no son mios, son de Rumiko-sama ;)**

"_que el corazón nos guie, y que el amor decida"_

"escápate conmigo"

Akane y ranma corrían cojidos de la mano. Saltarse el muro del palacio de las amazonas fue bastante facil. Era de madrugada, la luna iluminaba el cielo estrellado, que se mezclaba entre la copa de los árboles. Los dedos de ranma se enlazaban con los de akane para demostrarse que se habían escapado… por amor.

Flashback

-escápate conmigo- ranma miró a akane, seriamente, dando a saber que hablaba totalmente en serio. Por ella estaría dispuesto a cruzar el infierno varias veces y escaparse con ella era algo pequeño en comparacion.

La chica le miró asombrada. Esas palabras fueron como un soplo de aire freso con "un lijero aroma a rosas". Era una bendicion, un placer… una seguridad… una confirmación. Ese "escápate conmigo" surgio el mismo efecto que si la hubiera pedido matrimonio. Maravilloso, dulce, una curiosa manera de estar a su lado… curiosa y emocionante.

Pero ranma se tomó la espera como una negativa, y abandonó la actitud esperanzada. Akane se dio cuenta de esto y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

-por supuesto, ranma –le miró fijamente, sonriendo. El joven tomó a la chica por la cintura posesivamente y se fundieron en un delicioso beso.

Fin Flashback

Ranma miró a akane, que corría a su lado. En su rostro se mostraba una expresión de concentracion y esfuerzo, mientras intentaba correr a la misma velocidad que él. La dedicó una pequeña sonrisa divertida a la que ella respondió sacando la lengua. Era de madrugada y notaba el cansancio que ella tenía, pero el estar junto a él la motivaba, su amor hacia él podría con cualquier desafío. Ranma volvió a mirar hacia delante, pronto llegarían a la frontera el reino Amazona, lo que les alejaría del poder de Shampoo. Atrajo a akane contra él y la tomó en brazos.

-duerme, pequeña, yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos –akane asintió en silencio y se agarró al kimono del joven, quedándose plácidamente dormida entre sus fuertes brazos. Ranma sintió la respiración de la dormida akane contra su pecho, y la acomodó con cariño mientras corría y saltaba, intentando que no se despertara.

El muchacho sabía que la frontera entre el reino de Shampoo y el otro se encontraba justo donde había un río en el límite del bosque, dando comienzo a uno de bambú. Cuando el muchacho empezó a escuchar el sonido del agua suspiró. Eran sólo unos metros más y estaría con akane para siempre. Sabía que en unas horas Shampoo lo descubriría todo y tenían que esconderse ya. Quizas sería mejor huir y refugiarse en una aldea del otro reino, a ser posible en una casa abanada o algo así.

Incorporó un poco a akane, sin despertarla, y llegó al rio. El ruido del agua rompía el pacífico y agradable silencio de la noche. El cántico de los grillos se unió a aquel hermoso sonido que perturbaba la paz del lugar, pero seguía sonando hermosa. Ranma suspiró, toda la emocion de la huida le había dejado sin energías y había sido tan precipitado que ni siquiera se había parado a pensarlo. No sabía si era lo correcto, pero ahora ignoraba eso. Ya no había vuelta atrás…

A la sinfonía de ruidos nocturnos se le sumó los suspiros de una hermosa akane dormida, suspiros que llevaban grabado su nombre. Ranma sonrió, complacido. Disfrutaba sabiendo que él era el protagonista de los sueños de la chica, como ella era la de los suyos. Una vez más, volvió a asegurar que la chica estaba bien segura entre sus brazos antes de saltar. Calló al otro lado de la orilla, con la chica aún dormida, ranma imagino que deberia de estar agotada, con tantas emciones… él tambien lo estaba. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Nadie diría que aquel fuerte muchacho de brazos robustos y cuerpo tanto envidiable como deseable, estaba cansado. Sabía que lo estaba, pero a pesar de ello le quedaba un largo camino por seguir para que las amazonas tardaran en encontrar su pista.

La carga adicional que la chica suponía no era un gran impedimento, ella era pequeñita y él grande y fuerte. Pero la cosa no era tan facil en un bosque de bambú. Ahí no cabía un chico como él con facilidad, y menos si cargaba a una joven entre sus brazos. Decidió despertarla, pero con suma delicadeza, acarició su rostro y acercó el oido de ella a su boca y susurro su nombre. La chica despertó abriendo los párpados poco a poco, para descubrir unos ojos azules mirandola con dulzura. Akane le miró con cariño, duscubreiendo aquella sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba. Al verla ranma no pudo envitar unirse a esos labios y la besó con dulzura. Al sentir el contacto de sus labios la chica cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Ranma, que aún la tenía en sus brazos, la apretó con más fuerza contra él, mientras ella envolvía el cuello del chico con sus brazos. La sensación de besarse era… maravillosa. No podría ser mejor. Por eso, al separarse, no apartaron la mirada el uno del otro.

-hemos salido de la frontera del reino de Shampoo… pero tenemos que ir por este bosque de bambú para llegar a una aldea, akane. no te puedo llevar en brazos hasta que salgamos pero tienes que seguir mis pasos, vale?

-muy bien…

Se adentraron en el bosque. Era oscuro, pues las cañas que llegaban a alcanzar los ocho metros y medio estaban muy juntas sus pocas hojas apenas dejaban entrar la luz de las estrellas. El grosor del bambú no favorecía el paso, akane era pequeña y pasaba sin problemas, pero el chico lo tenía más dificil.

Iban cogidos de la mano, con intención de no separarse. Dentro del bosque debería de hacer mas frío y deseaban salir de ahí. Atravesaron el bosque, esquivando las cañas que se alzaban altísimas sobre ellos. Akane sintio un lijero mareo, apretó la mano de ranma que le anunció que ya estaban al límite del bosque.

Cuando salieron, el sol se alzaba poco a poco entre las montañas. Parecía mentira que hubiera amanecido, rodeados de todo ese bambú habrían jurado que era todavía de noche. Ranma sentía que se moría, tenía un sueño terrible y akane no se quedaba atrás. Caminaron durante media hora atravesando un valle cubierto por cesped verde hasta una colina pequeña, que no tardaron en subir. Una vez arriba se sentaron y miraron a su alrededor, cansados. El paisaje era precioso, a lo lejos podían ver el bosque de bambú, oscruo y tenebroso, el valle de césped iluminado por la escasa luz que suirgía de entre las montañas; y al otro lado había un riachuelo rodeado por algunos árboles y, al sur del río, había arrozales… un segundo, ¿cultivos de arroz?

-ranma, mira! Un pueblo! –dijo akane, entusiasmada.

-esta a muy poca distancia de aquí, corremos el riesgo de que las amazonas nos descubran

-vale, ranma, pero al menos nos quedaremos esta noche aquí… estoy agotada, durmamos un poco y luego volveremos a viajar, si quieres.

Ranma asintio, rendido, la verdad es que él estaba muy cansado y prefería dormir en una habitación antes que en medio de un valle o debajo de un árbol. Bajaron la colina y caminaron hasta haber llegado al riachuelo. El agua cristalina y el sonido fluido hicieron que, por primera vez en toda la noche, tomaran conciencia del hambre y la sed que tenían. Akane se agachó y bebió un sorbo, sabía a agua limpia, por lo que volvió a tomar el agua entre sus manos, ofreciéndosela a ranma. El joven la miró, sonriendo, y tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas y bebió directamente de los dedos de akane, que se sonrojó.

Cuando terminó de beber separó las manos de akane, calleron un par de gotas de agua al suelo, y se las llevó a la cara. Akane sintió la piel de ranma, y le miró a los ojos. La sensacion de tener el rostro entre sus manos le hizo sentir el ser mas dichoso del mundo. Le sonrió como solo ella sabía, haciendo que el chico no pudiera controlar más las ganas de besarla. Lenta y cariñosamente unieron sus labios en una tierna caricia. Por fin sintieron que podían estar juntos eternamente, aunque dejar atrás a la familia, y sobre todo a Ranko, era doloroso pero al menos podrían estar juntos.

Se besaron disfrutando de la sensación, provando el delicioso sabor de los labios del otro intentando que el tiempo se parase y que no acabara nunca. Pero cuando oyeron actividad cerca de los arrozales más cercanos al pueblo. Se separaron y avanzaron hasta ahí. Entontraron a un aldeano joven, que trabajaba la tierra vestido con un kimono chino. Su largo pelo negro no parecía ser ningun inconveniente para la tarea que le habían encomendado.

-disculpe… –preguntó ranma

-oh! –el joven levantó la vista y se frotó los ojos- perdonen, pero yo no les sirvo mucho de ayuda… mi horrible vista me impide hasta diferenciar seres vivos de las cosas, pero quizas mis abuelos les ayuden… -se levantó y se dirigió a una casa haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándoles que le siguieran- por aquí…

Ranma y akane le siguieron, un poco incómodos, mirándose entre ellos. Tranquilamente el muchacho de pelo negro se introdujo en la casa para salir al cabo de unos segundos.

-eh… extranjeros, mi nombre es Mousse, mis abuelos son los líderes del pueblo… y… pasen por favor, quieren conocerlos

-yo soy ranma y ella akane –dijo el chico- con gusto pasaremos, gracias

Entraron en la casa, que estaba oscura debido a que todavía era temprano. Descubrieron en su interior a una viejecita de pelo largo y blanco, con unos enormes ojos y un baston de madera. A su lado, un viejecito japonés calvo con los ojos del mismo tamaño y vestido con un kimono marrón les miraba, curioso.

-entonces vosotros quienes sois? –dijo la anciana

-pues… -empezó a decir ranma, pero la anciana alzó el bastos de madera a la altura de la boca del joven pidiendo silencio

-soy cologne y este es mi marido, Happosai. Vivimos aquí desde hace mucho y no ha pasado ningún visitante. Os encontrais en el reino de Jusenkyo, jovenes exranjeros. Sois japoneses, cierto? Y a juzgar por vuestro aspecto no habeis comido ni dormido en toda la noche. Si deseais descansar, os dejaremos alojaros en la casita de atrás. Es de nuestra propiedad y no lo usamos. Pero a cambio quisiera saber qué haceis aqui…

-disculpe a mi esposa, jovencita bonitaaa…! –dijo el viejo mirando a akane- esque hace tiempo fue una gran adivina y consejera de la antigua reina amazona. Pero cuando supieron que podría adivinar las intenciones tan solo con mirar a los ojos la desterraron aquí. Así que…

-abuelos… no seais tan pesados. Estan agotados, no hace falta ser adivina para darse cuenta –dijo mousse- por favor descansad primero, luego hablaremos de lo demas- el joven miró a sus abuelos, avergonzado. Cologne comprendio su posición e intentó arreglarlo.

-perdonadme… mi nieto tiene razón. He sido un poco brusca… por favor primero descansen…

Los jovenes asintieron y se tumbaron en el suelo de la casa que antes había mencionado Cologne y sin decir palabra se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Cuando despertaron, muertos de hambre, Mousse les guió hasta su casa de nuevo, donde comieron acompañados de los ancianos. Cuando cologne consideró que podía comenzar a preguntar se dirijió a akane.

-joven, como te llamas?

-akane, akane tendo

-y él?

-ranma

-estan ustedes dos enamorados, verdad?

-eh… -akane dudó- muchisimo

-pero… por qué huisteis entonces? Sé que habeís huido

-pues… ranma… -el chico miró a akane, asintiendo y la chica procedió a contar la historia. La anciana escuchaba atenta mientras su marido jugeteaba con su bol de arroz. –entonces la úncia posibilidad de estar juntos es… escaparnos, ya que él está casado y…

-mmm en eso te equivocas, joven –dijo Cologne mientras negaba con la cabeza- estar casado o casada no depende de lazos que dicten unas leyes. Una persona se casa por amor. Al menos así lo hacíamos en mi familia. El amor es el único que puede dictar lazos tan importantes como el matrimonio.

Siguieron conversando por toda la tarde sobre la historia que los chicos habían tenido que vivir. Al anochecer decidieron irse los dos solos a pasear por el riachuelo. Ranma y akane subieron a la colina donde antes habían estado observando el lugar, y decidieron estar quietos… diciendolo todo con la mirada.

La puesta de sol era tremendamente hermosa sobre esa colina. Se veía todo, los rayos del sol ocultándose en las montañas, la luna volviéndose cada vez mas visible y bonita, el creciente cantico de los grillos… todo era perfecto y ellos se sentían simplemente felices. Como nunca. Y ranma quería que akane sintiera esa felicidad… cada vez más grande.

-eh… akane

La chica, que estaba tumbada, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de ranma, se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos.

-si…?

-la… la anciana Cologne dijo que… en teoría, yo… sólo estoy atado a shampoo por lazos materiales y no por "espirituales" no?

-sí, algo así dice

-entonces, en teoria yo… soy libre de casarme con quien yo quiera, no?

-en teoría –afirmó akane, sonriendo

-entonces, puedo hacer esto? –dijo ranma, mirando a akane fijamente y tomando sus manos entre las suyas- akane… te quieres casar conmigo?

Fin capitulo 7

Notas de la autora:

Siento de veras tardar taaaaanto en subirlo… pero quería acabar antes mi otro fic… y… bueno… pues… em… eso! Que si, que si, que era obvio que se escaparían y tal… pero, se esperaban una boda? Jeje... avisenme si la fastidié! -yo sigo con lo mismo- y si hay algo incomprensible... lo siento pero estoy medio dormida!

Dedicado a: Carlota! –nekonekochan! Tiamo- y a Alo –un besazooo- mmm y supongo que, por obligación, a la bagisima de mi hermanaa…! Osadorooo!

Besos: Sakura Saotomee


End file.
